


don't give it away

by tanyart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: Drifter moves into the Annex. It changes things with Shin.





	don't give it away

The Annex was warm. Drifter could’ve figured that one out on his own, but the fact didn’t really sink in until he was standing in the middle of his room, pulling off his gloves, and didn’t have to worry about his fingers going numb. He reached out, and Shin stepped closer without a word, almost obedient, except Drifter hadn’t asked him to do anything. It left him fascinated, like he just discovered something new about the Annex again.

Drifter let his fingers play at the nape of Shin's neck, just teasing touches at first. He had more than an idea of where this was going to go, where it usually went — but for once Shin's skin wasn't any warmer than his. That was new. Curiosity got the better of him and instead of waiting for Shin to make the next move, he slid his hand to the side of Shin’s face, just to make sure. 

The heat of Shin's cheek against his palm was equal. Shin never flinched from cold touches, but this time he turned his face to Drifter’s hand, bent his head a little bit to better fit into its curve. Drifter’s pulse stuttered. He wondered if Shin felt it, decided not to risk wondering, and drew him in. 

Drifter kissed at the corner of Shin’s mouth, lingering there until he got the wild idea of brushing his thumb across Shin’s lower lip. He was unprepared for the reaction — Shin’s eyes fluttered shut, like he enjoyed it, and did nothing else. Drifter took it for encouragement and brushed his thumb again, feeling for the upward hitch, that small hint of a smile from Shin. It didn’t take much, though at another kiss behind his ear, Shin opened his mouth to exhale slow. Drifter figured he could do anything at that point, with Shin being so pliable and willing. 

That was the problem with the Annex. It gave Shin the impression of being able to find Drifter in one place. Kept him visiting over and over again, and then it was habit. This wasn’t a house, and it definitely wasn’t a home. Drifter wasn’t fooled by the false sense of security. The lease was on the Vanguard’s dime, and that was about as much trust Drifter was willing to bet on them.

It was just a whole ‘nother realm from the Derelict. The Annex wasn’t suspended in the eerie ear-ringing hum of space. Here, the silence was replaced by the distant sounds of the bazaar and _drip-drip-drip_ of leaky pipes, the low thrum of air vents and outside wind. All very mundane and human sounds, not at all like the mysterious alien noises that usually kept Drifter on edge. 

Shin finally made a noise of his own, a half-mumbled word before he turned his head to put his mouth over Drifter’s. 

Drifter’s bared his teeth, wry; he was risen with a physiological bias for Earth. His body liked being on the ground, liked the natural air around him and the familiar weight of gravity. That was what it was — but he kissed Shin back all the same, kept his teeth to himself, and matched Shin’s gentle touches by playing along. He tipped his head, tongue coaxing Shin into something deeper. Shin’s hands at his chest stayed light, going this slow and languid didn’t spark anything heated, didn’t make either of them pant or beg for more. 

It was comfortable, suspiciously benign, and Drifter hated to admit it. Hated the thought of getting comfortable with the Annex and everything it brought him.

But comfortable still wasn’t the same as safe. Drifter clung on to that thought as he swayed Shin towards the railing. He wanted something to hold on to that wasn’t Shin, but it was hard when Shin moved so easy with him. Drifter hands ended up staying where they were, on Shin and nowhere else.

Neither of them made any move to push or drag each other to the mattress. Shin seemed content to stand in the middle of the room, hip resting against the railing, hands at Drifter’s sides. 

Maybe it would have been different on the Derelict. Drifter would have been cold, hungry for warmth, eager to get under some sheets. Fooling around with Shin in the Annex seemed to set a different tone. Less danger, less of a thrill — just the careful, slow work of putting themselves into each other’s spaces.

Drifter knew he wasn’t really chasing that wildfire spark anymore. He knew it from the way he let Shin leave a line of lazy kisses across his throat, and how he wanted to bury his face into Shin’s hair for it. His grip on Shin’s shoulder tightened and he let out a small noise of exasperation, intermingled with resigned frustration.

Shin drew back. “What?”

Drifter couldn’t look at him yet. “Warm.”

Shin paused. Drifter felt the Solar energy around him waver, like a dial being turned back and forth, testing. Shin threw him a curious look; he had his Light under perfect control. As if there was a chance it could’ve gotten out of hand.

“Not you. The room. Not used to it.” Drifter stuck his nose back to Shin’s collar and kept his hand at the back of Shin’s head. 

There was another pause. Shin breathed, head dropping. “S’nice, right?”

For once Drifter couldn’t think of an excuse to keep wrapping around Shin. He wasn’t cold, wasn’t aiming to set himself on fire with Shin’s flames anymore. He did it now just because he wanted to, pulling Shin close.

Drifter shivered, but not from any lack of warmth. “Guess it is.”


End file.
